Snapshots
by NorthernOutcast
Summary: 100 word drabbles. May contain Slash and/or incest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this bit of fanfiction nor do I receive any sort of monetary value from writing this. Cats belongs to both the wonderful T.S. Eliot and the amazing Andrew Lloyd Webber in conjunction with the Really Useful Group.

_A/N: Greetings proud pussycats! Northern-Outcast here again with yet another bit of Cats fiction. I've run into a bit of a block with the last chapter of Thicker Than water, it's almost done though with upwards of 2500 words. I still want to write while I figure out where/how to end that one but I don't want to start anything big yet. So here's some 100 word drabbles. _

_The first four will be random words and cats with the use of Generators. After that I encourage you to suggest words and cats for future drabbles. You don't have to do both though, you can suggest a word and I'll randomizer the cat or vice-versa._

___All drabbles will be K-T by default, if you want to suggest an M rated one that's fine as well._

* * *

**Mungojerrie:Bacteria**

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer liked most things that began with a B. The calico twins loved both things and foods that began with the said letter. Breaking and entering, bargaining, burglarizing, bacon, especially bacon.

And that's why after scouring Victoria's grove for a night of fun and debauchery, the twins found themselves in the alley way behind the Wellington's arm.

However, no matter how much she begged, and pleaded, Rumpleteazer just could not get Mungojerrie into the bar's freshly stocked dumpster. For although bacon was his most favorite B word there was simply one B word he couldn't hang with. Bacteria.

* * *

**Tantomile:Pillow**

She didn't like the way that calico witch hung off her brother like she was ragdoll perched on a shelf. She hated the small lust filled glances that the notorious queen shared with the psychic tom and the sexually heated whispers that the strange pair exchanged. And it absolutely drove her crazy hearing her cockney voice draw out .syllable. of her twin's name.

So Tantomile hadn't warned Rumpleteazer of the coming projectile when she saw it in her mind's eye, and instead the slender Jellicle queen smirked and stepped over the calico and the pillow that laid across her face.

* * *

**Plato:Creeper**

No one loved the Jellicles more than Plato, at least from Plato's point of view. He only had love for their close knit tribe of relative cats and abandoned strays. He had been a stray once, as a young kitten, the Junkyard leader had taken him in and the queens raised him as if he were their own kitten.

So it hurt him dearly when they spoke ill of him, he didn't see himself as a creeper when he knelt hidden outside Tugger's den. He wasn't creepy, no, he was just making Munkustrap's and Alonzo's job just a bit easier.

* * *

**Pouncival:Gossip**

"If only they knew."

Pouncival muttered then snorted just out of earshot of the chattering kittens. After Rum Tum Tugger their favorite tom to gossip and swoon over was the young Tumblebrutus. Pouncival knew he'd never be able to compete with Tugger, that cat had enough swagger and style for ten toms. But he could be just as, if not more appealing than his older brother. The queens would giggle and blush at his name, if only they knew what he knew.

But because he loved and respected his eldest sibling he kept that bit of gossip to himself.

* * *

_A/N: Whew, first four done! They're a lot harder then I actually thought they would be! _

_As always, feel free to suggest future drabbles/projects and please read and review!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this bit of fanfiction nor do I receive any sort of monetary value from writing this. Cats belongs to both the wonderful T.S. Eliot and the amazing Andrew Lloyd Webber in conjunction with the Really Useful Group.

* * *

_A/N: Welcome friendly felidae! More 100 word drabbles with words from a reader. All cats were randomly chosen except for Etectera._

_**I'm also looking for someone to do a short fic trade, I have 2 ideas for fics but I would like to read someone else's take on one of them. The author must be comfortable with slash. I'm comfortable with writing anything.**  
_

* * *

**Etcetera:Coffee**

The liquid was brown and bitter and tasted and looked dirty but she couldn't get enough, why? Because Tugger had given it to her! And it was warm and brown just like his fur and he had tasted it first. His lips had been on the brim of the saucer where her had just been just a moment ago it was almost like a kiss really, not quite, but more than what any of the other kittens had gotten.

So although it tasted like dirt and smelled funny and made her head buzz and her body twitch she drank anyway.

* * *

**Skimbleshanks:Thunder**

Whereas most Jellicles scowled at the mention of rain Skimbleshanks welcomed it. Not for the rain itself, or for the flash of lightening that crept across the sky. Not even for the sleepy cloudy darkness that made for wonderful napping and cuddling weather. No, it was the thunder that the orange and brown tabby cherished during the stormy days and nights. The rumbling was like an old friend and the sound sand to his soul and reminded him of home.

And if he closed his eyes he could almost hear the send off of the train as the thunder boomed.

* * *

**Rum Tum Tugger:Spider**

He had laughed at the young tom's irrational fear, but he wasn't laughing now. The corner of his eye and mouth twitched angrily and his fists clenched and unclenched rhythmically as he glared at the small tom.

This was the tom that defended himself against the likes of two pollicles twice his size and had brought back Old Deuteronomy from the likes of Macavity without so much as breaking a sweat.

This was also the tom that couldn't handle a small eight-legged insect and was now smiling sheepishly at Tugger's burnt headfur.

"Well at least I got the spider."

* * *

**Deuteronomy:Champion**

Old Deuteronomy smiled and looked upon his the Jellicles, these cats worshiped him as a champion and he would have been lying if he said he felt otherwise. He had lived many many years, traveled far distances and guided countless deserving cats to their new Jellicle lives.

But as he sat on the tire underneath the light of the full Jellicle moon he couldn't help but think that all of that paled in comparison to his greatest achievement of all.

He truly was a champion for from his loins he had produced a silver and black-striped champion of his own.

* * *

_A/N: Another four, these a bit easier than the others and I like how they came out. As always, feel free to suggest future drabbles and or writing projects. Also, please read and review._

_The next two things have nothing t do with the drabbles._

_Me and my college roomies are going to see Cats June 1st! It's being directed and choreographed by Jacob Brent! :DDDDD_

_Also because me and my roomies are cool we're also making Cat's costumes._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this bit of fanfiction nor do I receive any sort of monetary value from writing this. Cats belongs to both the wonderful T.S. Eliot and the amazing Andrew Lloyd Webber in conjunction with the Really Useful Group.

_A/N: Good day happy Heaviside worshipers! More drabbles here, I'm glad you guys like these! They're tons of fun to write! _

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Coricopat:Backspace**

Computers were not a new concept to Coricopat, he had owned a human once, and they were obsessed with the things. So when one turned up in the junkyard he hadn't flocked to it like all the other cats had.

But there was one thing about the machine he did admire, the backspace key. He sometimes wished life had a similar device, just a few taps and all your mistakes were undone.

Because when he looked at his two loves he wished he could take back those nights tangled in the arms of the queen who's features mirrored his own.

* * *

**Munkustrap/Demeter: Laughter**

Their days were routine, wake, eat, work, sleep. Sometimes, but not often, they would mate. But it was a mechanical heir-producing activity that bore no results, and more often than not both were left unsatisfied.

They would look at each other, friends from birth, the golden queen and her silver knight, and feel like strangers to each other. They would sit and wonder, who had replaced those young care-free lovers with these worn and weary cats?

But once in a while they would feel a familiar stirring, and a funny thing would happen. Laughter. And they would find those lovers.

* * *

**Rum Tum Tugger/Bombalurina: Rejection**

He feared rejection, so did she. He knew his appeal lied in his fickle and rebellious ways, and she knew his freedom meant more to him than life itself. Saying those three words could ruin it all.

So he tried to seem unfazed when she nonchalantly brushed off his excessive flirting, and she hid her tears when he left without words after his appetite had been sated for the night.

It wasn't ideal by any standards, but in their minds, this is what it took to keep them together. And for now, this level of pain was far more tolerable.

* * *

**Tumblebrutus:Ocean**

Tumblebrutus loved the ocean. He had never been there, but he had seen it in pictures from old magazines.

He heard that its waves crested and fell much like the leaping of a dancer, and if you stared into the blue you could get lost forever. Then, when the moon rose, its blue hue would darken to a pitch black and the moonlight would shimmer and sparkle magically across its surface.

The kitten knew he'd probably never see the ocean, but that was okay with him. He had him very own blue-eyed, black coated ocean to admire in the junkyard.

* * *

_A/N: And another four! These a bit harder than the others, I think either Munk/Dem or Coricopat is my favorite. Tumbles is my least, I'm sorry Tumbles. _

_I'm sorry if the couple ones weren't loving, I wanted them to be but It didn't work out that way. I do want to do a lovey Munk/Dem someday though. But I can't see their relationship being mushy like that._

_Tugger/Bomba was surprisingly easy for me despite the fact that I don't ship them emotionally. I do ship them physically though._

_As always, feel free to suggest future drabbles and or writing projects. Also, please read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this bit of fanfiction nor do I receive any sort of monetary value from writing this. Cats belongs to both the wonderful T.S. Eliot and the amazing Andrew Lloyd Webber in conjunction with the Really Useful Group.

_A/N: Good day energetic Everlasting Cat praisers! Guess what? More drabbles! Yay!_

* * *

**Victoria:Hero**

He was her hero, her prince come to whisk her away to happiness. He was the tom that every kitten dreamed about at night. So from where had these feelings of apprehension surfaced from?

The feeling was surreal when she stepped into the moonlight, and she was scared. She was just out of kittenhood and already she was taking this life changing plunge. But she knew in her heart this was what was right for her, and his loving gaze, his strong hands on her hips, and the warmth of his fur against hers only worked to cement this notion.

* * *

**Mistoffelees:Only**

At first he had thought the Maine Coon was being melodramatic for there was no way it could be true. There was no way he, boring Mistoffelees, reclusive Mistoffelees, and not even remotely attractive Mistoffelees, could be the Rum Tum Tugger's only friend. But the further the larger tom explained it the more it made sense to the black and white tom.

And from then on that slight pang of jealousy he felt when he saw the tom being clung to by any other cat disappeared and was replaced with a slight sense of superiority. He was Tugger's only friend.

* * *

**Munkustrap: Nugget**

Humans threw away a lot of food, most of it rotten but very rarely there would be something edible and sometimes even good.

Usually Munkustrap stayed away from the greasy colorful bags that the humans tossed into the trash, but the smell of the golden delights the humans called chicken nuggets had been too strong for him to ignore.

Often the tabby would stockpile food for all the Jellicles for the impending winter, but he figured he worked hard and deserved a treat every now and then. However, pretty soon he found that as his treats decreased, his waistline increased.

* * *

**Admetus: Nature**

They thought it was part of his nature, but he knew it was a cover-up. Jellicle cats knew how to do a cavort and a jig, and were pleasant to hear when they caterwauled. Admetus could live up to none of that, so he did the next best thing. He joked.

It was easy to pass off a wobbly step or a sour note as tomfoolery when your name was synonymous with clown. So when he was chosen as Rumpus Cat he made sure to ham it up, for if he tried seriously and failed they'd know his true nature.

* * *

_A/N: Another round of drabbles done, these are not the best I've done but ehh, you win some you lose some. I couldn't get A good read on Admetus because he's a real background cat, so I just based his personality on his portrayal of Rumpus Cat._

_I'm thinking about doing some companion pieces to some of these drabbles. I already started writing out Laughter (Munk/Dem) and I want to do Only(Misto/Tugger) and maybe Backspace(Cori) and some others. Would anybody be interested in those?_


End file.
